1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge, an assembling method thereof, an assembling method of a toner container, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Here, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording material using an electrophotographic image formation process. Examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus include an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (laser beam printer, LED printer or the like), a facsimile machine and a word processor or the like.
The process cartridge contains integrally an electrophotographic photosensitive member and charging means, developing means or cleaning means, and is detachably mountable relative to a main assembly of the image forming apparatus. It may integrally contain the electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least one of the charging means, the developing means and the cleaning means. As another example, it may contain the electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least the developing means.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process, the process cartridge which is used contains the electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means actable on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and is detachably mountable as a unit to a main assembly of the image forming apparatus (process cartridge type). With this process cartridge type apparatus, the maintenance of the apparatus can be carried out in effect by a user without depending on a serviceman. Therefore, the process cartridge type apparatus is now widely used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
The present invention is directed to a further improvement of such a process cartridge.